


Happy Happy Party!

by Chaos_Vs_Order



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: But they still love their drum boi, Dowoon doesn't feel much sexual attraction to the members, Fluff, God I haven't made a chat fic on ao3 in forever, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, chat fic, i have no clue what i'm doing, more tags later i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Vs_Order/pseuds/Chaos_Vs_Order
Summary: Day6 groupchat fic where they're all dating eachother and they're soft asf(Also known as when I can't write a good fic at 3am but have a rlly cute idea and n e e d to write it down)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Happy Happy Party by Poppin' Party from the game BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Pls stan my beautiful band girls

Younghyun: g’mornin homos

Jae: uuuuuuh ur morning voice is h ot

Dowoon: what's with y'all and sExual attraction

Dowoon: I don't understand?????

Dowoon: like ya I'm in luv with u homos but I'd only let Pil touch me like tha t ya know?? Pls explain

Sungjin: god I love this boye

Wonpil: we all lov our drum boye

Wonpil: let me giv u kiss >:0

Dowoon: wherE are u Pil

Wonpil: my room

Wonpil: com snuggle me

Jae: can we just

Jae: admire how Wonpil types

Jae: he types like a big moron and I love it

Younghyun: he can't type for shit on this app

Younghyun: I swear we need a better one

Younghyun: one with custom usernames too would be nice

Jae: but I'll miss the way Pil types :((

Wonpil: I'll type lik this for u Jae baby uwu

Sungjin: uhhhh I'm gonna join ur fucking cuddle pile give me like 10mins to actually wake up

Wonpil: bold of u to assum Dowoonie will be awak to snuggl

Wonpil: he's half aslep

Jae: ASLEP

Jae: someone pls give my boi a medal

Jae: I'm gonna sob I love you all

Younghyun: I love you too Jae uwu

Younghyun: Wanna come snuggle?

Jae: !!!! (｡>﹏<｡)

Younghyun: his cool and edgy memelord persona literally said skrr

Younghyun: use those lil emotes more often pls

Younghyun: I know you only have that keyboard installed for when ur feelin SMOL smol but

Younghyun: use them more often plssss

Jae: okay uwu !(^o^)!

Younghyun: I'M IN L O V E

Sungjin: he gonna pull a sike


	2. 2

Younghyun: I've never been so in love

Younghyun: I JOKINGLY GOT JAE A NIGHTLIGHT

Younghyun: AND HE USES IT

Dowoon: …

Dowoon: Jae is… Scared of the dark???

Jae: NO

Jae: BRIBRI IS LYING

Sungjin: b r i b r i

Sungjin: what kind of nickname is BRIBRI LMAOOOOOOO

Jae: ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

Wonpil: pls collec ur man

Wonpil: hes poutin

Wonpil: in my bed

Wonpil: on my lap

Younghyun: COMING

Younghyun: its free real estate!!!!!!

Wonpil: dowoonie com snuggl with us

Dowoon: nah

Wonpil: :(

Dowoon: …. On second thoughttttttt

Dowoon: lemmie just finish cooking this mac n cheese

Dowoon: we're gonna snuggle and eat mac n cheese all fuckinf night

Sungjin: I'm gonna read y'all a bedtime story after

Younghyun: brooooooooo I love you ALL

Jae: shut up ur making my phone blow up and I'm sleepy rn!!!!! (｀´）

Younghyun: DON'T WORRY BABY BOY I'M ON MY WAY

Jae: uwu


	3. 3

Jae: guys

Jae: guyssssssss

Jae: hnnnnng guyssss

Jae: pay attention to meeeeeeeeee

Younghyun: whats wrong baby?

Jae: I'm at McDonald's but I'm too lazy to walk homeeeeeee

Jae: I want snuggles and my plushiessssss

Younghyun: can you wait at the park for me baby boy?

Jae: okay uwu

Dowoon: what kind of ddlg shit is this????

Younghyun: IT'S NOT DDLGLFHISUSOSVSKSJS

Younghyun: Jae is just stressed out and needs a way to calm down

Younghyun: if he takes comfort in stuffed animals and cuddles from me then that's okay and you shouldn't shame it!

Dowoon: … Gay

Younghyun: you'd do the same with Wonpil

Dowoon: …

Dowoon: LISTEN UP-

Jae: Bribri hurryyyyyyyyy

Jae: I'm needyyyyyyyyyyy

Younghyun: oh

Younghyun: OH

Dowoon: be as loud as you want guys

Dowoon: I'm meeting up with Wonpil at a hotel for the night so

Younghyun: oh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. 4

Sungjin: uhhhhhh lads

Sungjin: smth BAD bad happened

Younghyun: ??????

Sungjin: Wonpil? Isn't?? Smiling???

Younghyun: WHAT

Younghyun: WHERE IS HE

Sungjin: my room

Younghyun: get Dowoon

Sungjin: why?

Younghyun: JUST DO IT

Sungjin: okay I got drum boi

Younghyun: give him to Wonpil

Sungjin: HES SMILING AGAIN

Sungjin: yeehaw homos

Younghyun: wanna snuggle with me and Jae uwu

Sungjin: I ain't about that gay ddlg kink life


	5. 5

Wonpil: do y'all wanna know my kink

Wonpil: it's happiness and love

Dowoon: we all know you like spanking

Wonpil: h-how did you know

Dowoon: 1) you sometimes hiss when you sit down

Dowoon: 2) I can literally hear the spanking sounds from Sungjin’s room and I know you're in there

Jae: on the topic of kinks

Jae: petplay is cute or whatever

Sungjin: w h a t

Sungjin: you roleplay as a dolphin or smth?????

Jae: nope

Jae: a kitty uwu

Sungjin: damn never knew Brian was a furry

Wonpil: :0

Younghyun: uhhhh WHAT

Younghyun: Sungjin you're literally into having Wonpil call you daddy

Wonpil: b y E

Sungjin: …

Sungjin: LIES

Dowoon: that ain't it


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day yeehaw

Sungjin: what the fuck

Jae: what's wrong????

Jae: are you okay?????

Sungjin: I just realized how much I fucking love Marina And The Diamonds

Sungjin: I'm so fucking emo

Younghyun: omg never knew you were a primadonna girl ♥‿♥

Sungjin: SHUT UPSKSGIAGAWHSISHJS

Jae: this is so tragic

Jae: Alexa play bubblegum bitch

Sungjin: bop???????

Sungjin: I'm still in the early 2000’s man

Sungjin: why can't Marina make good music again

Jae: F(x) isn't making a comeback any time soon but you don't see me complaining


	7. 7

Jae: guys :((((

Jae: Brian’s getting CHUBBY :(((((((((

Sungjin: is that a good or bad thing

Jae: gOOD THING

Sungjin: he'll have to lose it for the next comeback

Sungjin: or Jyp will yeet his ass

Jae: awwww :(((((( I'll miss smol chubby Bribri

Jae: I wanna kiss his tummy :(

Jae: praise him for eating so much

Jae: hes my babie y'all

Sungjin: I misread that as Barbie

Dowoon: just say you have a fat fetish and go (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

Jae: GO AWAYIAHSYSJSHS


	8. Beep beep

Uh so uhm I'm gonna be writing a new Day6 text fic soon that actually kinda has a plot lol. Maybe I'll come back to this one at some point but for now I think I'm done with it.


End file.
